Snow Angels
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Chapter one: Little Yue wants to play in the snow but he has a cold and Clow won't let him so he runs away. It's just a cute little fic that I needed to get out of my head.


This is just a little story that I came up with one night when I was trying to sleep

This is just a little story that I came up with one night when I was trying to sleep. It has nothing to do with my other story, it's just something that I need to get out of my head. I'm posting this two chapter story just to get it out of my head. The first chapter takes place in Clow's time. Well that's all I have to say for now.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura, I only own the plot.

Happy reading!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, "I want to play outside too, Clow-sama." He said as he watched Cerberus, Spinel and Ruby play in the snow

Clow sighed, he knew that the seven year old couldn't help wanting to play out side, but for a magical being the child's health was poor.

"I know you do Yue," Clow said, "But your cold will only get worse if you play outside today."

"But Clow-sama…" Yue said as he started coughing.

"Come on Yue," Clow said, "You should be in bed."

"No Clow-sama, I'm feeling better" Yue said as he continued coughing, "I'm…fine…"

Clow sighed he knew that the boy really wasn't feeling well, "Yue…"

"Please Clow-sama let me play outside," Yue cried, "I'm feeling alright, I'm not feeling sick anymore."

"Yue you need to rest," Clow said as the boy started coughing again, "Your cold is not going to get better if you work yourself up like this."

"I am better!" Yue cried, "My cold is gone!"

"Come on Yue," Clow said, "Let's play chess."

"No Clow-sama," The boy said as he opened the window and summoned his wings, "I'm going to play outside weather you like it or not!"

Clow tried to stop Yue as he jumped out the window but he only managed to touch the boy's unusually warm hand. "Yue…"

"Clow-sama," Cerberus called from the yard, "Yue's run away do you want me to go after him?"

"No Cerberus," Clow said, "I want you to bring your brother and sister in while I go after Yue. He's not feeling well and he's left the grounds."

"Alright," Cerberus said, "Just bring my brother home safely."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yue crashed in a bush as the magic that kept him in the air dispersed with his wings. He slowly pulled himself from the bushes. He felt weak from the flight and he stumbled towards a park bench. After about four steps his legs gave out and he fell face first into the snow. Not having the strength to get up Yue just lay there face down in snow, his eyes closed, and hoping that Clow would find him soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later Yue opened his eyes as he heard footsteps drawing nearer and nearer to his position.

"Oh," a girl's voice said as the footsteps ceased, "Are you alright?" Yue weakly lifted his head, "I almost didn't see you there." She said as she bent down to help Yue, "May I help you?" Yue nodded and the girl picked him up off the ground. "How long have you been here?"

"I don't know," Yue whispered.

"Do you live near here?" the girl asked as she walked over to the bench. Yue nodded and the girl sat down, "You can rest your head on my lap if you wish. What are you doing outside with such a fever?"

"Clow-sama wouldn't let me play outside," Yue whispered,

"He had a good reason to keep you in," the girl said, "Playing out side when you have a cold is dangerous." Yue sighed, "Where do you live I'll carry you home."

"Clow-sama is coming for me," Yue whispered, "He'll be here any minute now."

The girl smiled, "I understand, just sleep now," She said as she removed her jacket and covered Yue with it, "Just rest."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clow found himself at the entrance to a small park. He had had a difficult trying to track the boy's aura because there had been several times where the aura had vanished completely. He sighed as once again the aura disappeared but he could feel another aura similar to his own signature. He entered the park and about halfway through he found what he had been looking for.

"Yue!" Clow called.

"Please don't wake him," A girl said, "He only just fallen asleep."

Clow had been so preoccupied about Yue he hadn't noticed the girl sitting right next to the boy, "I thank you for helping him," he said to the girl, "May I know your name."

"My name is Kaire Feiling Reed," The girl said.

"So you are a Reed," Clow said, "That would explain the magical signature." Clow picked Yue up, "Why don't you come with me, you're living alone, am I correct?"

"Yes," Kaire said,

"Well come on," Clow said, "Yue needs to be in his bed."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cerberus waited at the front door, awaiting the arrival of his master and younger brother.

"Where's Clow-sama?" Ruby asked.

"He went to find Yue," Cerberus said, "He'll be back soon." He sighed, 'Yue couldn't have gotten too far in his condition. At full strength he can't fly for very long…Yue, please be alright.'

"This is boring," Ruby said, "I'm gonna go find Spinel."

"Don't give him sugar Ruby," Cerberus called,

"Are you getting Yue's cold?" She asked, "You always want to give him sugar."

"I know but right now the last thing Clow-sama needs is for Spinel to be blasting everything in sight." Cerberus said, "Clow-sama has a sick child to deal with."

"You're no fun today," Ruby said, "Fine I'll go terrorize the cat."

"The cat had better not be Spinel!" Cerberus yelled.

"No I'm gonna use the neighbor's cat," Ruby said,

"We don't have any neighbors!" Cerberus roared.

"Fine I'll go play chess!" Ruby yelled.

Cerberus sighed; nothing was easy with Ruby around. Her day consisted of finding cruel and unusual ways to wake Yue; force feeding Spinel; rudely interrupting games of chess by flinging the board and pieces across the room; and last but certainly not least popping out of nowhere when they would least expect it.

"Do…we…have…some…kind…of leash to…put…her…on?" Spinel said as he flew into the room panting heavily.

"Just stay here," Cerberus said, "She won't dare pulling anything in front of me."

"How do you know?" Ruby asked as she popped into the room, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"Now is not the time for games Ruby," Cerberus growled, "It's been nearly an hour and Clow-sama hasn't returned with Yue yet."

"Yue wasn't feeling very well earlier, was he?" Spinel said.

"No," Cerberus said, "He coughed all night and…"

"Clow-sama!" Ruby called as she pointed out the window, "Hey there's a girl with him!"

"Does he have Yue?" Cerberus asked, "Please, tell me he has Yue." Not able to wait anymore Cerberus opened the door and ran outside, "Clow-sama is Yue alright?"

"Calm yourself Cerberus," Clow said as he indicated a bundle in his arms, "He's merely sleeping."

"Who's she?" Cerberus asked as he looked at Kaire.

"She's a relative of mine," Clow said, "She'll be living with us." He paused, "Cerberus will you accompany me?"

Clow, Cerberus and Kaire walked into Yue's room and Clow set the boy on the bed. He began undoing the buttons on the boy's heavy overcoat, "He's burning up," Clow said, "Yue this is why you must listen to me,"

"Clow-sama…" Yue muttered in his sleep.

"Will he be alright?" Kaire asked,

"He'll be fine," Clow said, "the boy will bounce back to normal before we know it." Clow gently removed the overcoat, "Just let him sleep."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Yue woke to something cold and wet on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the girl from the day before.

"It's you…" Yue muttered, "Where…"

"Clow-san came for you," Kaire said, "You still have a fever so try to rest."

"Yue, you're awake," Clow said, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Yue muttered as he closed his eyes, "Clow-sama I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Yue," Clow said, "For now just rest."

Yue nodded and fell back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later Yue was finally feeling well enough to play outside while Ruby stayed inside with a cold.

"Let's hope that we don't have a repeat of the other day," Kaire said as she threw a snowball at Yue.

"CLOW-SAMA I WANT TO PLAY OUTSIDE TOO!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there it is. My first attempt at a little cutesy fic. One little side note I own Kaire

Feiling Reed. Keep me happy and review 'cuz I might write up the next chapter or I might not.

_K.F.1_


End file.
